The invention relates to a motor vehicle subassembly.
A motor vehicle subassembly of this type comprises a steering wheel body of a motor vehicle steering wheel, an airbag module which can be fastened to the steering wheel body by means of a latching connection, and latching means for fastening the airbag module to the steering wheel body at at least two spaced apart fastening points. The airbag module is accordingly secured on the steering wheel body locally at a plurality of separate fastening points.
A motor vehicle subassembly of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,725. A disadvantage of the known motor vehicle subassembly is that, in order to release the latching connection between the airbag module and steering wheel body, the latching connection has to be released at a plurality of fastening points, which requires a corresponding outlay.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a motor vehicle subassembly of the type mentioned at the beginning, in which the latching connection between the airbag module and steering wheel body can be cancelled in a simple manner.